Merry Christmas, Raven
by FangZeronos
Summary: Raven wonders where Jason is on Christmas Eve in New York City. What she doesn't know is that he's planning a surprise for her.
1. Chapter 1

Raven sighed as she watched the door for Jason. The crowd was kind of massive, something Raven still wasn't used to. New York City on _Christmas_ was not her idea of a good holiday, but Jason insisted she come with him on this job. "I'll make it up to you" was his promise.

"You'd better," Raven muttered, taking a drink out of her wine glass and setting it back down. She kept seeing men getting slapped in the shoulder by their wives or girlfriends as they looked at her, and who could blame them? Raven never went anywhere without her cloak, but tonight she was in a black cocktail dress, a split in the side that went halfway up her thigh, diamond necklace around her neck while the plunging neckline had made her blush in the first place, she had gotten use to it.

A few more minutes passed, and Raven set her empty glass back on the table, checking her phone for any messages or word from Jason. After a while, she tensed as she felt a hand on her bare shoulder, but she soon relaxed as she realized it was Jason. "Where have you been? You should have been here a half hour ago, Jason."

"Sorry, Little Bird. I had something come up last minute," Jason said, kissing Raven's cheek as he sat across from her at the table. He eyed the empty glass, smirking lightly. "Starting the party without me?"

Raven chuckled lightly. "I only had the one," she said. "I wanted to wait for you before I started on the second."

Jason waved for a glass of wine, tapping Raven's foot with his own. "We've been together a year and a half, Raven. You realize that?" he asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "YOu used my name. You only do that when you want to talk about something, Jason. Otherwise it's 'Little Bird' all the time."

Jason chuckled and shook his head. "It's nothing too bad, Little Bird," he said, smiling that damned smile of his that always made Raven's heart skip two beats. "I just thought that, since it's Christmas, I'd give you something special this year."

Raven raised her eyebrow again. She usually didn't like it when Jason was being secretive, especially around holidays or her birthday. Not that she complained about the gifts she got, especially on her _last_ birthday that year. "What are you talking about, Jason?"

"Well, I have to show you," Jason said, taking a small box out of his suitcoat's inner pocket. He opened it up and turned it to show Raven the black gemstone in the middle of a golden ring, and her eyes got wide. "Do you like it?"

"Jason...it's beautiful," Raven said. "Where did you get this?" She looked up at her boyfriend, blinking. "You didn't steal it did you?"

"No!" Jason laughed, shaking his head. "No, I didn't steal it. I paid for this one. All those extra smaller jobs were what helped me pay for this. I promise. I've got the reciept if you want to see it." 

"I trust you," Raven said with a small smile. She took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger, blinking. "It fits perfectly, Jason. What-" She stopped talking as Jason got up and knelt in front of her, her eyes getting wide. "Jason...?"

"Raven, you've done nothing but make me the happiest person in the world. The last year and a half has been the best time I've ever had," Jason said, his heart thundering in his chest. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Raven, will you marry me?"

Raven put her hands on Jason's face and pulled him up to his feet. "About time you asked me, Jason," she said, kissing him softly. "Starfire and I had a betting pool going. Looks like I win a hundred dollars."

Jason smiled against Raven's lips, snickering. "You and Red had a bet going? When did she think I'd ask you?"

"Valentine's Day," Raven said, tapping Jason's chin lightly. "I bet New Year's Eve. I still win."

Jason smirked, putting his hand on Raven's leg and slowly tracing up her thigh, feeling goosebumps pop up on her skin. "No, Raven. I win," he said, leaning down and kissing her again. "Come on. We've got a room upstairs. Let's go see if we can break in the bed."

Raven smiled and nodded. "Merry Christmas," she said, standing up and taking Jason's hand, leading him through the hotel, clearly intent on thanking him for the ring.


	2. December 26th

Raven rolled onto her back, a small smile on her face. She reached beside her and felt around the bed, pouting before she sat up and held the bedsheet to her chest. "Jason?" she asked, looking around. She heard the shower, smiling to herself before she scooted back to the headboard and rested against it with a small wince. "Mm. The hell?" She looked at her arm and saw the small bruise, reaching up to her neck and giggling to herself. "Oh, I remember. We got rough last night after that Christmas party downstairs. THat could explain why my dress is on the floor." Raven reached her hand out and saw the light glint off of the engagement ring, giggling to herself again.

Sliding out of the bed, she reached over to her suitcase and grabbed her underwear and one of Jason's shirts, pulling the clothes on before she heard her phone ringing. She reached out with her powers and grabbed the phone, seeing Starfire's name on the Caller ID. Putting it on speaker, Raven set it on the nightstand and grabbed the black cocktail dress. "Good morning, Kori," she said, her voice even sounding cheery.

 _"Good morning, Raven!"_ Kori's voice said, a giggle in her words. _"Garfield, stop it. Wait until I'm off of the phone!"_

 _"I can't,"_ Garfield's voice said, and Raven rolled her eyes. _"You started this, Kori. I'm gonna finish it."_

"Garfield, I can hear you," Raven said, hearing Kori start laughing as Garfield's head smacked something hard. "Kori, was he under the table in the dining room?"

 _"Yes. Richard and Victor are not awake yet, and I made the mistake of teasing him as I got out of the shower. I should have seen this coming,"_ Kori giggled.

"Well, there's something Gar wants to see coming, Kori. You," Raven said with a smirk, Kori's laughter filling the room. She could just picture Garfield crawling out from under the table, a disgruntled look on his face as he flipped Raven off. "Tell him to stop pouting or I won't bring him anything from New York."

Kori started laughing harder, snorting as she did. _"He heard you. He just crossed his arms and is pouting like a child would without he should have breakfast before he can have dessert,"_ she said, Garfield groaning as she finished speaking.

Raven just laughed. "True!" she laughed, shaking her head as she sat on the bed again and took the phone off of speaker, pulling it up to her ear. "So, how was your Christmas, Kori?"

 _"It was most enjoyable. Garfield took me to see Disney on Ice, and after we went ice skating at the rink in town. He actually took me out for a beautiful supper, Raven. Everything was perfect,"_ Kori said, Raven practically hearing the sigh of pleasure in her best friend's voice.

"And I'm guessing you both had a happy ending for the night?" Raven asked with a smirk.

 _"Of course!"_

Raven shook her head and giggled. "Well, it's good that you two had fun."

 _"What about you, Raven? Usually you cannot stop talking about Jason after a holiday or an event. What happened with your Christmas?"_

Raven just smiled, the light glimering off of her ring again. "Well, he was late. But he had a good reason. So I mingled a little with some of the others that were at the party, had a glass of wine for myself first. When he got to the party, well...that's when things got fun," she said. She took a breath and smiled. "Kori, you owe me a hundred bucks."

Raven had to pull the phone away from her ear, Kori's squeal hurting her ears. _"I'm so happy for you, Raven! This is amazing! I'm glad he proposed to you! You deserve this so much!"_ she squeed, pushing Garfield's shoulder hard enough that he went flying out of the chair and toppled to the floor. _"Garfield!"_

 _"I'm fine,"_ Garfield said, getting up and sitting across from Starfire.

Raven shook her head, pulling her phone back to herself. "We haven't done anything else yet, but let's just say that I'm glad we're in a hotel in New York instead of the Tower or Jason's apartment. Last night was...loud. So fun, but loud as hell," she said. SHe heard the shower shut off, and she knew she only had a couple of minutes. "Kori, I gotta go. I'll call you later, ok?"

 _"Alright, Raven. You have fun on the rest of your vacation with Jason."_

"Oh, I plan to. Bye, Kori," Raven said, ending the call and setting her phone to the side again before she stood up. She took Jason's shirt off and kicked her panties away, walking into the bathroom and taking the towel from Jason. "DOn't think you're getting out of the shower yet, Jason. You still aren't clean yet." 

"Little bird, with you around, I won't ever be clean," Jason said, pulling Raven up into the shower and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her bare hips and smirking as he felt her grind against him. "Hmm...someone else wants to be dirty." 

"Of course," Raven smirked, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Jason's waist, pushing him back against the wall. "You bring out the best in me, Jason, and if that means I have to get a little dirty, that works for me." She kissed him again, using her powers to shut the shower curtain, giggling as Jason bit her neck. "Bring it on, Jason."

"It'll be my pleasure, Little Bird," Jason laughed, knowing that his and Raven's day was going to start with a pleasurable bang.


End file.
